Yūga Shikizaki
( ) | birthday = August 25 | age = 17 (TBTP) 24 (currently) | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = MisQ | occupation = | previous occupation = High School Student | team = MisQ | base of operations = Rider City | relatives = Yūbi Shikizaki (brother) | education = High School | fullbring = Melody of Discord | storyline = TBTP: Alienation | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Yūga Shikizaki (四季咲き 優雅, Shikizaki Yūga) is a from the Human World, and is the "soul twin" of Yūbi, a being from . Appearance Like his brother, Yūga has no set outfit thus far, however, when he first appeared, he wore a long black trench coat, almost identical to Yūbi's. Like his "twin", he has short blond hair and deep blue eyes. He also seems to be slightly skinnier than his counterpart, Yūbi.TBTP: Alienation After the six year timeskip since his last appearance, Yūga's hair has lengthened, but not as much as Yūbi's. He is also taller. Personality Unlike Yūbi, who is brash and sarcastic, Yūga is a very calm and calculating person. He is very patient, but also very forceful about getting things done the way he wants them done. As another contrast from Yūbi, Yūga is more openly caring for those around him. He also doesn't like it when his brother takes advantage of others. Despite this, he still very much cares for Yūbi. History Yūga was born in the Human World, the soul twin of a being from Soul Society called Yūbi. This occurred when a soul was trying to reincarnate on Earth, and in the process, got split in two, with one half returning to Soul Society to be born as Yūbi, and the other half remaining on Earth to become Yūga. Seventeen years later, he had already met his soul twin, seeming quite close to him, and both sought out Raian Getsueikirite to aid them in their struggle with a mysterious being who is trying to collect the Jinki Fragments. At some point before this, that same being was responsible for the deaths of Yūga's parents. Powers & Abilities High Intellect: Yūga is a very smart individual. Like his brother, he is very knowledgeable about Jinki Fragments and their abilities, being also able to discern the nature of an ability or form in a matter of minutes, simply by watching it. He also seems knowledgeable of and, to some degree, Fullbring. : Raian has commented that Yūga has some reiatsu, though how much is currently unknown. It is identical in signature to his "twin". : Despite not having being a Shinigami, Yūga seems to know at least a little bit about kidō, as he used it on his apartment and its backyard to prevent Humans from seeing the goings on in and around the area. Fullbring Melody of Discord (不和のメロディー, Fuwa no Merodī) is the Fullbring of Yūga, with Yūga's as the focus.TBTP: Retribution It allows him to control the pitch, frequency, and duration of a sound wave, as well as designate who can or cannot hear a sound. He seems to be able to create his own sound waves as needed. * Enhanced Speed: Yūga can use Fullbring on the ground to make it more elastic, allowing him to run and jump farther and faster than a normal human. He can also use this in mid-air, producing Bringer Light. Trivia * Of the brothers, Yūga is younger by three minutes. * Both Yūbi and Yūga's names can mean "grace", "elegance", and "refinement", however, both names are spelled differently in the kanji. * According to the author, if in a real anime, both Yūbi and Yūga would be voiced acted by Shōtarō Morikubo, the voices of both Shikamaru Nara from Naruto, and Tensa Zangetsu from Bleach. * Yūga's theme song is Never Go Back by . References Category:Male